


Grazie per avermi adorato ancora una volta

by Djibril88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorazione, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Cowt-9, Demon!Harry - Freeform, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Ad una mostra di un pittore anonimo c'è un quadro particolare che spicca fra molti. Harriet ne è attratta e Draco Malfoy ci mette poco a capirlo. Quello che non capisce Malfoy è che già finito nella sua rete.





	Grazie per avermi adorato ancora una volta

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Grazie per avermi adorato ancora una volta.  
> Personaggi: darkfem!Harry/Draco   
> Prompt: M2 - Adorazione  
> Parole: 4820

Harriet camminava nel museo con un sorriso sornione, osservando uno ad uno i quadri che erano stati appesi per quella mostra speciale. Un ricordo ad un pittore del 1500, dal nome e dal volto sconosciuto, che era ossessionato dalle donne e dal loro corpo. Ricordava tutti quei quadri a memoria, uno per uno, avendoli visti personalmente prendere forma davanti ai suoi occhi. Oh, come era stata adorata da quel pittore. Come la implorava ogni volta di essere la sua musa e di posare per lui. Non lo aveva mai fatto, tranne una volta. Stava puntando proprio a quel quadro, lo cercava con sguardo febbrile, nella speranza di rivedersi dipinta come una dea.  
Mentre si guardava a destra e a manca, passando da una sala all'altra senza prestare veramente attenzione al percorso consigliato dall'organizzatore, riuscì a raggiungere la sua metà. Si bloccò a pochi passi dalla sua meta, inclinando il capo di lato. I lunghi capelli neri scivolarono sulla sua spalla destra in una cascata lucente, mentre gli occhi smeraldo si accendevano di interesse. Un ragazzo, probabilmente appena ventenne, osservava lo stesso quadro che aveva cercato con estrema attenzione e con gli occhi accesi di passione. Aveva i capelli biondi, talmente chiari da sembrare bianchi, tirati completamente all'indietro in un'acconciatura molto elegante. I lineamenti del suo viso erano appuntiti, ma creavano un'armonia che la affascinavano. Come avevano fatto a suo tempo, quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta secoli prima. Un senso di nostalgia la pervase, mentre il suo animo le dava uno strattone per spingerla ad avvicinarsi e comprendere meglio ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi. Lo aveva visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi, di vecchiaia e di stenti, troppo stanco per continuare a pensare che in lei c'era qualcosa che non andava. Si assomigliavano così tanto, eppure sperava con tutta sé stessa che non si trattasse della stessa persona.  
I suoi passi erano leggeri mentre metteva fine alla distanza, fermandosi al suo fianco ad osservare anche lei quel quadro. Non aveva intenzione di spaventare il ragazzo, per questo aveva usato un tono di voce basso e piuttosto dolce.  
«Ciao!»  
Per sua sfortuna, ottenne l'effetto indesiderato: lo vide trasalire e voltarsi verso di lei. L'espressione di adorazione era sparita dai suoi occhi di ghiaccio, deludendola un po'. Non riusciva a sopportare come la gente guardasse con quell'espressione un suo ritratto, ma non il soggetto reale presente davanti a loro occhi. «Scusa, non volevo spaventarti.»  
«Non ti preoccupare!» scosse la testa il ragazzo, squadrandola per qualche istante prima di voltarsi di nuovo ad osservare il quadro.  
«Ho notato che ti piace molto.» mormorò lei, per non disturbare nessuno e nemmeno la sua contemplazione. Si voltò a guardarlo anche lei di nuovo, sospirando contenta nel notare che non era cambiato nulla e che il restauro aveva mantenuto gli elementi originali alla perfezione. Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra, mentre gli occhi le si illuminavano di contentezza.  
«È il mio preferito. Penso che l'artista abbia dato il meglio di sé, in questa opera.» rispose con un sussurro, osservando con estrema attenzione i vari dettagli che iniziava a notare dopo tanto tempo a contemplarlo.  
«Sì, ne sono convinta anch'io. Gli altri sono molto belli, ma questo sembra avere una vita propria.» Harriet non lo diceva solo perché era lei il soggetto. Lo pensava davvero, dopo aver visto il pittore mettere tutta la sua anima e la sua vita in quell'opera.  
«Non è che lo dici perché ti assomiglia?» domandò con un velo di sarcasmo nella voce. Lo vide lanciarle un'occhiata canzonatoria, mentre le labbra fini si erano tese in un sorriso divertito. No, non era lui. Forse solo qualcuno che gli assomigliava o uno scherzo degli Dei. Erano simili nell'aspetto, ma completamente diversi nel comportamento; ne era più che certa.  
«Oh, tu dici?» ribatté divertita, mascherando la sorpresa mentre dondolava sulle punte dei piedi leggermente. Ricambiò lo sguardo con uno malizioso, prima di guardare ancora il quadro. «Sì, forse un po'. È oggettivamente bello, ma adoro come mi somigli. Sembra che abbia dipinto me.»  
Il biondo ridacchiò divertito, scuotendo piano la testa. Qualcuno alle loro spalle chiese ad entrambi di stare zitti o di abbassare la voce. Nessuno dei due aveva notato di aver alzato il tono durante la conversazione. Si guardarono per qualche istante, prima di sghignazzare a bassa voce.  
«Che ne dici di parlarne fuori di qui?» domandò lui, tendendo la mano verso di lei con calma. «Sono Draco Malfoy.» si presentò subito dopo.  
«Harriet Potter. Ne sarei felice.» esclamò con calma, mentre stringeva la sua mano. Sentì una scarica attraversarle il corpo, mentre gli sorrideva. Dentro di sé malediva ancora gli Dei: lo stesso nome. Come se lo avessero rimesso sulla Terra uguale alla prima volta, per torturarla e farle pentire di aver scelto l'eternità. Si lasciarono la mano lentamente; Harriet fece finta di nulla, ma poté notare un'espressione stranita negli occhi di Draco mentre si guardava la mano. Aveva sentito anche lui quella scossa? Non disse nulla, limitandosi a sorridere quando l'altro la guardò nuovamente.  
«Andiamo?» domandò lei, innocente, prima di avvolgere il braccio di Draco con il suo e guidarlo piano verso l'uscita. Lo guardò dal basso, sfruttando la loro differenza d'altezza per potergli fare gli occhi dolci. Draco sbuffò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre la guidava con calma all'esterno. Lasciò che lui prendesse il comando e la portasse in un bar poco distante dal museo. Era un luogo carino e molto appartato, perfetto per poter parlare tranquillamente e non essere disturbati da clienti fastidiosi.  
«L'ho scoperto stamattina.» le disse lui, mentre si avvicinavano ad un tavolo all'esterno. L'aria era già calda e la primavera era vicina al trasformarsi in estate. Il sole non picchiava troppo forte sulle loro teste, ma creava un piacevole tepore per poter andare in giro a maniche corte durante le ore più calde della giornata.  
«Molto carino!» esclamò lei, osservando il locale in stile bistrot francese. All'esterno c'erano tavoli da giardino di colore verde, mentre all'interno poteva vedere i banconi moderni ed pochi tavoli ordinati. L'esterno era più ampio, coperto da un patio su cui erano state fatti crescere dei glicini che sfumavano sul lilla. Harriet inspirò il loro profumo e sospirò contenta, pervasa dai ricordi e da come aveva conosciuto il Draco Malfoy del passato.  
«Ti piacciono quei fiori?» domandò il biondo, facendola voltare verso di lui. Si era seduto al tavolo, senza nemmeno aspettarla. Dov'era l'uomo galante che aveva conosciuto? Storse le labbra e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Come sei maleducato. Non si aspetta che la signora si sia seduta?» domandò con ironia, mentre sedeva davanti a lui con la leggerezza di un elefante. Lo aveva fatto apposta, perché voleva vedere la sua reazione - che non si fece attendere.  
«Signora? Dove?» domandò sorpreso, guardandosi attorno con attenzione. Harriet tossichiò e lo osservò con lo sguardo in attesa. «Ah, tu?» domandò prima di scoppiarle a ridere in faccia. «Il tuo comportamento è l'opposto di quello di una "signora".» la prese in giro. Harriet arricciò le labbra e scosse il capo, come se fosse delusa dal suo comportamento e dal non essere stata considerata una signora. Eppure, questa scarsa galanteria, la affascinava di più. La faceva sentire realmente adorata, anche se l'altro non stava facendo nulla di tutto questo.  
«Molto gentile, davvero.» ribatté con sarcasmo. Scosse il capo ancora una volta, prima di prendere il menù posato già sul tavolino. Osservò anche quelli accanto, pensando di essersi persa l'arrivo di un cameriere, ma li trovò tutti apparecchiati e con il menù a disposizione. Doveva essere un loro modo di fare, così da facilitare le scelte dei clienti e velocizzare il tempo del servizio. Apprezzò questa qualità dei tempi moderni, dove non eri obbligata ad aspettare diverso tempo prima che arrivasse qualcosa, soprattutto se non facevi parte dell'aristocrazia.  
«Cosa ti aspettavi?» domandò per un attimo perplesso al suo sarcasmo, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano aperta. Il suo portamento era molto sciolto e la posizione rilassata, qualcosa che in passato si potevano permettere solo i ricchi. Il suo Draco non era mai stato così tranquillo all'aperto o in qualsiasi altro luogo che non fosse il suo studio d'arte.  
«Un po' di educazione.» rispose semplicemente, alzando le spalle con fare noncurante. Non poteva rispondergli che si aspettava un comportamento che apparteneva a qualcuno che non era lui.  
«O forse quello di essere adorata?» domandò a bruciapelo Malfoy, inarcando un sopracciglio. Il suo viso era serio, come se avesse pensato a lungo a quella domanda. Come se l'avesse osservata con tale attenzione da poter finalmente scorgere la verità su di lei.  
«Cosa? Ma come ti viene in mente?» chiese a sua volta, trattenendo una risatina quasi isterica. Il suo sguardo saettò a destra e a sinistra, come se si vergognasse. Il suo sguardo serio ed attento la faceva vergognare di quello che era.  
«Quando ho iniziato a dirti quanto assomigliavi al ritratto, i tuoi occhi si sono illuminati.» spiegò con calma, mentre gli occhi si assottigliavano alla ricerca di ogni sua minima reazione. Harriet sapeva che le stava vedendo tutti, come se fosse un dipinto che prendeva forma davanti a lui. Era lo sguardo attento di chi sapeva cogliere la bellezza in ogni luogo e persona. «Ma se fosse stato solo per quello, avrei pensato a qualcuno contento di essere stato paragonato ad un dipinto. Ma tu... Tu hai specificato che preferivi quello perché ti assomigliava. In quel momento sembravi un pavone che faceva la ruota per essere osservato.» le spiegò attentamente quello che vedeva in lei e quello che percepiva dai suoi atteggiamenti. «Non sei venuta alla mostra del pittore. Sei venuta solo per vederti in quel quadro ed essere oggetto di complimenti.» sentenziò alla fine.  
Harriet non sapeva come decifrare quelle parole, dette con voce priva di sentimento ed inflessioni. Sembrava detto da qualcuno che ripeteva una lezione a memoria. Per la prima volta nella sua lunghissima vita sentì la vergogna diventare impossibile da gestire, mentre il suo volto si arrossava velocemente ad ogni parola.  
«Io...» iniziò lei con la voce tremante. Di pianto o di rabbia, nemmeno lei riusciva a decifrarlo. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era stato provocato da lui e dalle sue parole e faceva incredibilmente male. «È per questo che mi hai portato qui fuori?» domandò con un mormorio alla fine, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Sì, non potevamo fare una scenata là dentro.» ammise senza alcuna vergogna. Anzi, si stampò in faccia anche un sorrisetto soddisfatto e canzonatorio quando vide Harriet alzarsi di colpo e sbattere il menù sul tavolino.  
«Sei un mostro!» urlò con voce stridula, mentre la sedia cadeva dietro di lei con un tonfo metallico. Ormai aveva gli occhi puntati tutti su di lei. «Non hai un minimo di pietà. E dire che ti consideravo simpatico.» sbottò prima di andarsene via, lontano da lui e dal piccolo bistrot al quale si erano fermati.  
—  
Il giorno dopo Harriet era ancora lì, ad osservare il quadro di sé stessa qualche secolo prima. Nella sua mente, però, continuava a risentire le parole di Malfoy e della cattiveria che aveva percepito mano a mano che parlava; poi quel sorriso canzonatorio ed il dolore che aveva provato alla fine. Per la prima volta aveva il cuore spezzato ed il suo animo era nel caos. La sua mente continuava a sovrapporre quelle due persone, simili nell'aspetto ma diverse nel carattere. Era arrivata alla conclusione che non era l'adorazione che cercava; non quella di tutti quanti, almeno. Voleva risentire la sua voce dirle quanto fosse bella, quanto fosse importante per lui e che era l'unica vera musa da cui poteva ottenere ispirazione. Voleva essere adorata da lui come un tempo, anche se non c'era nulla più nulla del Draco Malfoy passato.  
Dal momento in cui aveva messo piede alla mostra quella mattina, il suo volto si staccò dal quadro per guardare il cartellino sotto di esso. "Ritratto di bella donna - Anonimo". Osservò per qualche istante quella scritta, battendo le palpebre perplessa. Subito dopo si sposto ad un altro e poi al successivo ed ancora così fino ad aver girato tutta la mostra. Ogni cartellino indicava sempre il titolo e quell'Anonimo come firma dell'autore. Nessuno sapeva chi era, non c'erano firme nel quadro. L'unica cosa che li accumunava era lo stile unico ed innovativo del pittore, per questo erano stati messi tutti assieme. Non c'era una vera logica da seguire, solo bellezza da osservare. Harriet sentì il suo corpo farsi pesante, mentre realizzava la verità in tutto quello: nessuno sapeva niente di lui tranne lei; era lei l'unica persona che adorava la persona e non il pittore. Questa verità le faceva più male di ogni altra cosa. Perché nessuno lo adorava come aveva fatto lei in passato?  
«Ehi, sto parlando con te!»  
La voce di Draco Malfoy del presente la riportò alla realtà, insieme allo scossone che le aveva dato sulla spalla per risvegliarla dai suoi pensieri. Harriet si voltò a guardarlo, osservando per la prima volta il volto che il presente le mostrava. Si era aspettata di essere nuovamente amata ed adorata come un tempo, ma la realtà era completamente diversa: rivoleva indietro ciò a cui aveva rinunciato in passato.  
«Lasciami sola.» mormorò senza cattiveria, facendogli spostare la mano con un gesto delicato e gentile. Gli voltò nuovamente le spalle e tornò a contemplare il quadro che aveva davanti. Non era il suo; era quello fatto ad una delle tante modelle che si erano gettate fra le sue braccia. Aveva sentito la gelosia in quei momenti, convinta che portassero via l'attenzione da lei. Invece aveva solo avuto paura di non poter più stare al suo fianco ed apprezzare davvero il suo talento.  
«Ehi...» la voce di Malfoy questa volta era molto più bassa e controllata, ma faceva fatica a nascondere la sorpresa nelle sue parole. Il tumulto che aveva dentro di sé, lui non lo capiva. Era ignaro di come la sua presenza causasse diversi scontri dentro di sé e la rendesse instabile ed incapace di andare avanti con la sua nuova vita.  
«Perché sei venuto ancora qui?» sussurro più a sé stessa che a lui, come se domandasse ad un fantasma quella domanda. Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo chiedeva, quando probabilmente la risposta giusta fosse ovvia: era lì per prenderla in giro, schernirla finché non si fosse vergognata di sé stessa. Ma non c'era più nulla di cui vergognarsi ormai: aveva capito più di quanto volesse ammettere. E tutto questo dopo un giorno aver incontrato questo nuovo Draco Malfoy. Questo non era un colpo di fulmine. Questa era la maledizione di Eros e di Afrodite, che si divertivano a vederla in quella condizione così pietosa. Che altra soluzione c'era al sentimento che stava provando in quel momento? Non poteva essere successo in così poco tempo.  
«Volevo scusarmi.» rispose lui, mettendosi al suo fianco per guardare i suoi occhi smeraldini fissi davanti a sé. Ad un occhio distratto, sembrava che stesse contemplando l'opera davanti a sé; se ci si fermava a guardarla era chiaro che non lo stesse vedendo realmente. I suoi occhi erano persi lontani, in un mondo che non era reale per nessuno tranne lei. «Mi dispiace essere stato così duro.»  
«Non importa. Hai solo detto la verità.» rispose lei, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo, dandogli l'attenzione che avrebbe dovuto dare fin dall'inizio. «Amo essere adorata, quando tutti mi riempono di complimenti. Mi fa sentire importante.» ammise con leggerezza. In una notte era arrivata alla soluzione che era vero, ma al tempo stesso non c'era niente di più sbagliato in quell'analisi su sé stessa. «Anche se... è solo un meccanismo per proteggermi.»  
«Non vuoi rimanere da sola?» domandò Malfoy, guardandola con attenzione, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. «È per questo che cerchi qualcuno che ti riempa di complimenti?»  
Harriet scosse la testa e sorrise con molta tristezza negli occhi. «Per un po' ho pensato che fosse davvero così. La solitudine fa paura, ma non c'è niente di peggio che perdere la persona che si ama.»  
Draco la guardò con un po' di perplessità, cercando di capire quale legame ci fosse fra l'adorazione e la perdita dell'amore. «Cosa c'entra...?» iniziò a domandare, ma Harriet gli posò un indice sulle labbra per fermarlo. Gli sorrise tranquilla, prima di prendergli la mano e portarlo verso l'ingresso. Non c'era fretta e non c'era alcun tentativo di sembrare più attraente di quello che era per ricevere complimenti.  
«Il mio meccanismo di difesa, questo desiderio di adorazione...» iniziò di nuovo lei, mentre si fermava all'inizio delle scale. Il cielo grigio aveva iniziato a buttare già acqua con violenza, obbligandoli a rimanere poco fuori dall'ingresso per non bagnarsi. Harriet guardò per qualche istante il cielo, lasciando che l'espressione si rilassasse ulteriormente. Riprese subito il suo discorso, come se non lo avesse mai interrotto. «Lo facevo perché ero convinta che lui non mi avrebbe più guardata, che avrebbe trovato interesse in altre donne. Quindi ho cercato a lungo di mettermi in mostra, di fargli vedere che io ero meglio e che doveva adorarmi. In realtà volevo essere una minaccia per tutte quelle femmine che si avvicinavano a lui. Per la fama, per essere la sua musa, per una nottata di sesso. Erano una minaccia e io volevo che capissero chi stavano sfidando.»  
«Quindi eri solo gelosa.» rispose Malfoy, inarcando un sopracciglio fine. Harriet ridacchiò divertita ed imbarazzata assieme, osservando le gocce di pioggia che continuavano a scendere davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«Possiamo dire di sì. Forse era più un'ossessione, qualcosa di così malsano che mi ha portato a fare scelte così sbagliati di cui mi sto pentendo ancora.» Sì, ossessionata era la parola giusta. Lo adorava così tanto che era diventata così ossessionata da lui, al punto da dannare la sua stessa esistenza pur di averlo. E lui aveva scelto la morte. E gli dei, per vendetta, glielo avevano messo davanti di nuovo, con lo stesso aspetto. Ma il suo nuovo carattere le aveva fatto capire i suoi errori.  
«Ora lui dov'è?» domandò Draco, facendola voltare con la sorpresa dipinta sul volto. Con quella luce ed espressione, sembrava davvero quel quadro che entrambi avevano ammirato il giorno prima.  
«Oh... Non c'è più.» mormorò appena, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando piano. Il suo viso mostrava solo tristezza e stanchezza, come se il peso che stava portando con sé fosse troppo grande da sopportare. «Lui... È sparito completamente, come se non fosse mai esistito.» disse con serietà. Harriet camminò verso le scale e lasciò che la pioggia picchiettasse sulla sua testa e che iniziasse a bagnarla lentamente. Non voleva effettivamente bagnarsi; era solo un gesto per lavarsi via la colpa ed il passato.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» Draco era perplesso, mentre tendeva la mano verso di lei per invitarla a tornare al coperto. Lei rise di una risata vuota e stanca, lasciando che le lacrime si mischiassero alla pioggia.   
«Credi negli dei, Draco Malfoy?» domandò seriamente, guardandolo dalla sua posizione in fondo alle scale. Il suo volto era distrutto, ma si reggeva alta ed imponente nonostante il dolore che sembrava provare.  
«No, penso che siano un costrutto di una società ignorante e che non sa spiegare quello che la scienza e la natura sono in grado di fare.» le spiegò senza troppi fronzoli. Alla sua risposta, Harriet rise divertità e scosse piano la testa. Si voltò dandogli le spalle, mentre scese gli ultimi due grandini per finire sulla strada. Come una bambina si buttò nella prima pozzanghera, facendo schizzare l'acqua tutta intorno a sé ed inzuppandosi ballerine e calze. Rise come una bambina e poi la vide mormorare qualcosa, grazie al volto girato verso di lui.  
«Non ho capito.» le disse ad alta voce.  
«Vieni qui, allora.» esclamò sicura, invitandolo con un movimento del dito indice verso di sé. Ridacchiò ancora una volta, come se fosse una folle, o forse più leggera di quanto in realtà mostrasse. Scuotendo la testa, Malfoy la seguì sotto l'acquazzone e si avvicinò a lei. A pochi passi, lei si lanciò fra le sue braccia e lo strinse con forza a sé.  
«Dovresti crederci, sai?» disse con serietà, guardandolo negli occhi azzurri mentre gli rivelava quel segreto che solo lei sapeva. «E sono vendicativi. Faranno qualsiasi cosa, se fai qualcosa che può adirarli. Questo è il motivo per cui io sono qui e lui non esiste più. Ho sfidato gli dei e loro mi hanno punita.» concluse seriamente, prima di staccarsi dal suo corpo come se non fosse successo nulla. Questa volta era toccato a Malfoy sentire quella scossa attraversare il corpo e fargli sentire la mancanza del contatto con lei. Tese una mano e questa volta non la usò solo per invitarla a tornare vicino a lui; le prese il polso e la tirò verso di sé, facendo scontrare la sua schiena con il suo petto. «Non ti allontanare.» sussurrò contro al suo orecchio, mentre le braccia le avvolgevano la vita e la stringevano con forza e la chiara paura che da un momento all'altro potesse sparire definitivamente dalla sua vita.  
«Non vuoi?» mormorò piano lei, tirando indietro il capo ed appoggiandolo sulla spalla. Entrambi erano ormai fradici di pioggia, ma non facevano troppo caso a questo dettaglio quando i loro corpi si scaldavano a vicenda.  
«No.» rispose lui con possessività, mentre strofinava il naso contro alla sua tempia prima di lasciarle un bacio leggero proprio in quel punto. Harriet sospiro piano e si lasciò un po' andare a quei gesti di affetto.  
«Nemmeno dopo quello che ti ho detto?» sussurrò cautamente.  
«Beh... Un po' sospettavo che non c'era qualcosa di normale in tutto questo. Non avrei pensato agli dei, ma è un ottima spiegazione.» spiegò con calma, stringendo l'abbraccio.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» chiese lei, interessata a quello che le stava dicendo. Si girò fra le sue braccia e gli avvolgeva il collo dolcemente.  
«Beh, "Anonimo" ha il mio nome. Lo so perché mia madre è la curatrice della mostra. Ha deciso di non mettere quel nome per non destare sospetti o per non ricevere domande indiscrete.»  
«Oh, quindi... Cosa?» Voleva dire qualcosa di intelligente, ma non aveva capito il ragionamento di Draco nemmeno per sbaglio. Si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata, mentre Malfoy sbuffava ed alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
«Quindi c'è un collegamento fra tutto questo, con il nostro incontro e la tua somiglianza a quel quadro. Reincarnazioni, divinità folli e vendicative. Tutto è una spiegazione logica a qualcosa di così illogico.»  
Harriet lo guardò sorpreso, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso felice e sollevato assieme. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, ancora incurante della pioggia che continua a bagnarli. «Quindi non credi che sia pazza o qualcosa del genere?»  
«Se fosse così, saremmo da internare tutti e due. Perché nessuno sarebbe completamente a posto con quello che sta sentendo in questo momento, o mi sto sbagliando?» le rispose con estrema calma Malfoy, come se fosse del tutto normale una situazione di questo tipo. Harriet gli sorrise ancora, prima di dargli un bacio leggero sulla guancia. «Per ora accontentati di questo. Dop...» iniziò lei, convinta che Draco si sarebbe veramente sentito soddisfatto con un gesto così semplice e casto. Invece, le sue parole vennero bloccate da un bacio che di casto aveva ben poco. Si sentì sopraffare da quel gesto, dalle emozioni che iniziavano a scorrerle in corpo ancora più velocemente in un vortice di mille colori che un quadro non sarebbe stato in grado di rendere loro giustizia. Mentre ricambiava il suo bacio, Harriet affondò le mani nel suoi capelli, stringendoli in due pugni per non farlo allontanare ancora per un po'. «Dovremmo trovare un posto riparato.»   
«Non mi sembri così intenzionata a trovare un posto coperto.» rispose Draco, sorridendo malizioso. Tornò a baciarla come se nulla fosse. Qualcuno correva sotto la pioggia e li superava, lontano si potevano sentire i rumori delle automobili che viaggiavano velocemente sulle strade bagnate. Nessuno dei due pensò troppo a tutto quello, mentre si perdevano per l'ennesima volta in quello che provavano.  
«Per niente.» sussurrò dopo avergli dato un morso sul labbro inferiore, giocosamente e con l'intento di scatenare qualche reazione più fisica da parte sua.  
«Però se fai la brava, potrei davvero cercare un posto tranquillo.» sospirò piano, mentre con le mani scendeva lentamente lungo la sua schiena ed arrivava a stringere con forza il suo sedere. La avvicinò a sé di colpo e la fece gemere appena la sua erezione premette contro al suo basso ventre.  
«Lo farò. Ti prego, andiamo!» esclamò frettolosa, lasciando che Draco si staccasse da lei e la prendesse per mano.   
«Brava bambina!» le sussurrò all'orecchio, scatenando in lei un turbinio di sensazioni che non provava da secoli. Si misero a correre sotto alla pioggia, velocemente, mentre il biondo la guidava verso un luogo più tranquillo. Harriet continuava a guardarlo con occhi adoranti, l'immagine del tutto cancellata di fronte al nuovo Draco Malfoy ed agli assi che aveva nella manica per farsi adorare ancora di più. Se il suo modo di fare poteva risultare strano, a Malfoy sembrava non interessare minimamente. Tranne per la reazione avuta a quel complimento; quel "brava bambina" l'aveva scossa ed eccitata più di quanto potesse immaginare e già pregustava quello che sarebbe successo.  
Per questo non si accorse - o non fece realmente caso - quando entrarono in casa, un piccolo appartamento arredato in stile moderno con delle ampie finestre che partivano dal pavimento ed arrivavano al soffitto. Le osservò solo per qualche istante, prima di sentire i denti di Malfoy affondare nella carne morbida appena sotto l'orecchio. «Non dirmi che hai una passione anche per l'esibizionismo.» la prese in giro, ma il suo tono di voce roco e il suo membro che premeva contro il suo sedere le dicevano che non avrebbe disdegnato nulla di tutto questo. Harriet gemette docilmente, voltando il capo per guardarlo negli occhi. Vide sul suo sguardo un'espressione di adorazione che rispecchiava la sua in tutto e per tutto; sentì che le gambe iniziavano a tremare e l'emozione le creava un nodo alla gola.  
«Stai piangendo!» esclamò lui sorpreso, avvicinando la mano alla sua guancia per scacciare via le lacrime che aveva iniziato a rigarle il volto. «Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» domandò lui, trattenendo quell'"ancora" che voleva farsi strada nella frase.  
Harriet scosse la testa e tentennò un sorriso. «Sono solo... felice. Finalmente.» sussurrò piano. La sua voce era così bassa da dimostrare quanta paura avesse nel dire quella parola. Dopo tutti quei secoli, aveva imparato che urlare al mondo la propria gioia o la propria soddisfazione voleva dire tirarsi addosso le peggiori sfortune. Il karma, per lei, non esisteva: per tutte le volte che aveva dato qualcosa di positivo, l'universo le aveva lanciato addosso le sfide più insuperabili ed i dolori più grandi.  
«Anch'io.» le rispose Malfoy, alzandole un po' il volto per poterla baciare dolcemente sulle labbra. «Ma non hai bisogno di piangere. Non perderemo niente di tutto questo.» sussurrò con calma, mentre la abbracciava con forza a sé. Non si sentiva quasi più lui, in quel momento, mentre apriva il cuore a lei e si comportava in un modo che non gli apparteneva.   
Harriet sorrise, come se le sue parole l'avessero realmente sollevata. Gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo invitò a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Ci sarò solamente io, vero?» chiese con voce bassa e dolce, come quella di qualcuno che cerca di avere tutte le certezze possibili al momento. Malfoy le sorrise e le diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
«Finché gli Dei ci lasceranno assieme.» la rassicurò nell'unico modo che riteneva possibile. Harriet lo guardò direttamente per un ultima volta. «Per favore, chiudi gli occhi.» Gli passò una mano sugli occhi, invitandolo a chiuderli lentamente mentre mormorava qualche parola fra sé e sé in una lingua a lui sconosciuta.   
Una cortina nera cadde sopra di lui, mentre con lentezza perdeva i sensi ed il legame con la realtà. Gli sembrava di fluttuare in un mondo di oscurità e di incubi, mentre il suo corpo si afflosciava terra con un tonfo. Harriet, davanti a lui, lo osservava con aria soddisfatta ed al tempo stesso piena di rabbia. «Non avrai nessun'altra per molto tempo ancora, Draco Malfoy. Ora è il tuo turno di pagare la vendetta degli Dei.» mormorò. La sua voce sembrava veleno in quel momento, mentre il suo volto era distorto in una forma quasi bestiale. Non c'era più nulla della bella Harriet dai capelli neri e gli occhi smeraldo, mentre impugnava il coltello e si preparava a porre la parola fine alla vita di Draco. "Potrai adorarmi ancora, quando ci incontreremo nella tua prossima reincarnazione", pensò con malsana gioia mentre faceva calare l'arma sul ventenne ignaro del suo destino.

 

Poche ore dopo, Draco Malfoy giaceva a terra senza vita, lo stomaco aperto da uno squarcio fatto con uno dei coltelli da carne che si trovavano in cucina. Di Harriet non vi era alcuna traccia, se non un semplice biglietto con una frase scritta in una grafia leggera ed elegante: "Grazie per avermi adorata ancora una volta".


End file.
